The New Chronicles
by LaDarke234
Summary: I am a new writer here on fanfiction, and this is my first Naruto fanfiction. Please, give me hints and suggestions to help me improve. No real pairings yet.


Prologue: The Fight

I own nothing of Naruto, and the show and everything involving it belongs to Masashi. I only own my original characters.

It was a fine day in the Academy for playing and fun, but two of the youths with minds set on becoming shinobi were intent on beating the other into the ground. The day was hot and humid, a harsh day for the younger kids, and a day that often resulted in many fights between heated rivals. The heat caused their tempers to go out of control, meaning some very real battles took place on such days. This was one of those days. One on side of the rivalry was Yori Matanawa, a youth that used an eerie puppet he called his father when he was alone or afraid. The poor boy was constantly picked on for his odd choice in weapons, and the fact rumor about him circulated through the school. The boy was said to be a puppet himself, which drew many bullies to him like flies to a carcass.

They called him Pinocchio, freak show, machine boy, and at worst they slipped oil on him, claiming they were trying to oil him. This was often done to make the emotionally insecure boy cry, and it had started the day his parents left him at school. And never returned. He was left in the Academy with no parents, no friends, and nothing but the strange puppet that his father left for him. The boy himself had pale hair, green eyes that the bullies claimed looked painted on. His opponent today was the infamous Ge'Kyushou, a huge child for his age, and very mean. 

Many times, Ge'Kyushou had been suspended because he had actually broken bones and whole parts off his opponents, earning him the name The Render. Yori stared him down, silently cursing his attempt at bravery and how he had tried to protect a smaller Academy kid. In the red sun light, the chakra strings connecting Yori to his puppet gleamed and he concentrated on his foe. Ge'Kyushou was known for having a powerful ninjutsu he could only use once a day, and the bully had not used it yet. Good thing for me, Yori thought, or is that bad? Oh, man, this is my worst match ever. Ge'Kyushou cracked his knuckles, and charged like an angry bull at the handler of the puppet, knowing usually things like that had hidden weapons. 

Indeed it did, Yori motioned with his hands, and a blade arced out from the puppet's hand. Ge'Kyushou managed to leap out of the way, smirking as he went above his foe. Now was the time he usually used the poison jutsu. Yori closed his eyes and wait for the nausea and vomiting to start and finish. Ge'Kyushou yelled, "Poison Style-Dark Cloud Jutsu!!" The ground seeped up dark gas that spread around Yori, who desperately looked for some avenue of escape. He tried left and found a pair of kunai hit the ground where he would have walked. He tried left and found the same result. Yori knew he had to stop his attacker, and moved the puppet to strike. It shot out more kunai, and a scream, a female scream, indicated he had hit the wrong target.

Ge'Kyushou moved in, sweeping with a slightly larger kunai at the young boy's face. Yori moved out of the way, and called the puppet to protect him from attacks. Ge'Kyushou turned about to defend against a sword that emerged from the left arm of the clicking menace. The kunai wielded by Ge'Kyushou was barely enough to stop the attack, and he ended up jumping back as the mist thinned and dispersed. The two boys were standing in the middle of a huge circle of other boys watching the spectacle, and some ANBU medical units were taking away a female teacher who tried to stop the fight and got three Kunai to her face. 

The principal decided to deal with Ge'Kyushou first, moving in and separating the two boys before anything more could be done or said. Ge walked away with a confident, cocky grin on his face, he won again because of his relations with the principal's brother. The boys and girls who had watched the fight moaned about how short it was compared to some other Dog Day fights and stalked off. Ge looked back from a walking principal, and scowled, "puppet brat, I hope you get clogged parts."In the younger Yori, something finally snapped within him.

Some long forgotten anger arose from within him, his chakra strings went back to the battle puppet, and he made a choice that would affect him the rest of his life. He moved the strings upwards, the puppet flew up to view the bully and principal. Yori yelled, "Poison Release-Nether World's Amarita Daggers!!" The puppet opened its mouth, and Ge looked back just in time to see a swarm of needles filled to the brink with a poison so vile it would kill him the instant the attack connected. The deadly attack nailed the principal in the back, he fell groaning and then dying.

Ge cursed Yori as he fell, his mouth still opened and screaming when the needles filled his tongue. ANBUs grabbed Yori, saying, "son, do you realize that you just murdered two innocent people?" Yori could only say, "No...I do not...I just killed two bullies, I should be rewarded." The ANBU and the boy were gone the next minute, taking Yori and his lethal puppet to the Third Hokage. Yori fainted half way there, letting fate take over from there.

Well, here we are, I finished my first chapter of my first Naruto fan fiction. The rest of the characters will appear. This character was in the Academy the same years as Naruto, and he will be present throughout my series, which spans the first series, Naruto and then Shippuden. This is the first story I have ever done, so please do review. No flames, please.


End file.
